The present invention relates generally to using social media to allow for group attendance to an event and for ridesharing to the event in order to bring more social and quantifiable benefits to participants and the environment respectively.
With the use of social media, such as, FACEBOOK, MYSPACE, TWITTER, etc., a user is able to indicate to his or her social media friends an event that the user is planning on attending or the user is able to see an event his or her social media friends are planning to attend. This may provide the opportunity for a group of friends to acquire tickets to the event and coordinate transportation if they desire to attend the event as a group.